transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Ask Scourge
Harbinger pads her way down various halls, keeping to the sides out of the way before she finally finds the destination she was looking for, then sends the signal requesting admittance to Scourge's office. Scourge is seated in his office, at his desk, his clawed fingers steepled in front of him. "Enter." is the only thing he has to say as he doesn't even look up towards the door. He's not worried too much about anything, as he's a fierce combatant and will destroy anyone that dares to attempt to get the drop on him in his own office. He merely sits there, optics focused on the tips of his steepled fingers. Harbinger enters quickly to allow the door to open and close properly.. but then she stands there.. look up at the massive desk. The look on her face clearly showing 'Well was not expecting this' but she counters it be floating up so at least her head appears over the table edge, "My apologies for interupting you, Lord Scourge, but I had need to ask questions of you if your willing to accept them from a lower rank Decepticon." "Speak." Scourge doesn't have time for pleasantries. He's much too busy being terrifying and evil to be too worried about keeping up these appearances. He doesn't even attempt to look past the desk to see what is speaking to him. It is small and it can be killed if it gets on his nerves. Which it will be soon. For the moment, though, Scourge allows it to live. Harbinger pulls out her datapad, "During the operation in Nevada, information on targets at the site for your Sweeps was sent to aid in their efforts to cause havoc.. but the information was not used. Why? Was the choices not what was wanted? Or Simply poor choices?" "I am not my Sweeps." Scourge states plainly and without hesitation. "Your next question will be less accusatory or I will destroy you." Scourge's hands part from their steepled state and lay down flat on the desk, as if he's preparing for war. Which, come to think of it, he probably is. Harbinger taps her datapad again, shifting through a fwe pages, "Then my apologizes if the terminology I used was inaccurate.. I am simply trying to refine and streamline my uses to the Empire so that I may contribute to it more throughly, and wished to find ouit if the information given was wrong, or simply bad." She does not move, beyond the slight bobbing as she tries to remain in once place in the air. Scourge rises. It is a long and slow rise that makes him look even more menacing than he usually does. He takes his sweet time wandering towards the trophies lining the walls, his optics on them and not Harbinger. "The Sweeps that failed me have been disposed of. There is no clear way to find out if your information transference was useful or not. Perhaps, if you are feeling inadequate, you should speak to Soundwave about upgrading your programming to make you into something more than a glorified paper weight that is currently getting on my nerves." Harbinger stared down Galvatron's cannon not so long ago and didn't flinch. "I am aware of my capabilities, I simply wished to find out if there was a different.. thought pattern that the Sweeps followed over those of the rank and file." Her head tilts to the side, "If you wish me to go, I shall. I simply wished to better serve should I be called upon in the future to aid you." "My Sweeps answer to me and me alone. If your information was useful, they would have used it to their advantage without fail and our victory would've been absolute. Instead, it was tarnished with the stink of regret and /Sky Lynx/." Scourge pauses just long enough to be angry about that wretched Autobot. He almost snarls. He checks it though. "Your information was flawed." Because Scourge refuses to admit fault. Harbinger again taps through a few pages on her pad, checking a few more data points and moving a few others before she closes it down and returns it to a compartment, "Then I will work on the choices that are made with the information I am given ahead of time... and seek to find weakpoints on Sky Lynx, should he approach another battle." "I do not need your assistance with Sky Lynx." Scourge lies. But that's okay, he's allowed to lie. He's Scourge. "I can handle him, as well as any of the Autobots, myself." Though, he doesn't say anything about turning down the assistance. "You are dismissed." It would seem as though Scourge is more worried about staying in his office and skulking than actually preparing for the next time they are in battle together. Or maybe that is how he prepares. Harbinger simply bows mid-air... then disappears as her stealth camo activates as she leaves the room without another word.